Wireless mobile communication devices perform a variety of functions to enable mobile users to stay organized and in contact with others in a communication network through e-mail, schedulers and address books. Wireless devices are designed to enter and leave different wireless networks.
A communication device may have multiple simultaneous connections to multiple networks. Transmissions and communications to multiple networks simultaneously require management of all aspects of communications for both networks. Operating regulations for one communication network may affect how communications for another network are provided. There is a need to enhance operating parameters for one or both networks for the communication device in such environments.